Night Falling
by Skinner155
Summary: Rhonda knows there is something wrong with the group of kids, the Cullens, but she's to busy getting her own life back on track to be worried about them. However an unlikely friendship with the youngest may pull her further into a world of mystery that she had never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Rhonda**

Mrs. Huck was being wheeled to the outer patio, she always preferred being outside and while it was over cased there was no call for rain. The young nurse locked the wheels in place turning to the gray haired women.

"How's this Mrs. Huck?" I mimicked following the moments of her mouth in a ridiculous impression of a voice I had never heard.

"Just perfect dear if you're completely fine with me burning alive." I followed with my Mrs. Carson impression; I did know her voice regrettable so. When I first arrived to the hospital I had to spend several days sharing a room with the women and her shrill, demanding, patronizing voice. Why is it when you become old you become mean.

I turned away from the widow, after this checkup I should finally be released and get away from this dammed place. I cursed it, the white walls, the stagnate smell, the beeping and buzzing of machines. I have never cared for hospitals and after being her for so long it has only furthered my distaste.

The creek in the door brought my attention. A young man in a lab coat and clip board, he has to be an intern there is no way someone that young could be a doctor.

"Good afternoon Miss Garden, I'm Dr. Cullen I'll be reviewing your chart and final checkup before we get you out of here." He smiled. His voice was like velvet.

"Where's Dr. Roff?"

"He had an emergency with another patient he asked me to handle your case on my first day and just going over some basic rules before we set you free. Considering you've been here for nearly two months I'm sure you're ready to be back in your own home." My lips thinned at the mentioned of my home. He began to drabble on about my medication and proper care to prevent further injury. I tuned out his words having heard it several time and really focused on him. He claimed to be a doctor yet it seemed impossible. Model would suite him better, amber eyes, flawless skin, youthful face. He was gorgeous but it wasn't right something about him was…

"You're odd." He had stopped taking and I realized I had spoken. "Ah..Sorry I didn't mean to say that,"…Out loud. He chuckled lightly not bothered by comment.

"Okay let me take a look at you." He went through the normal routine that the nurse usual took care of, while asking me the same usual question. 'Have you had any dizziness, nausea, pain?' And my answered were always no, I haven't had any of these problems since the first week of being in this place but no one really lessened to me, why start now. "Well then Miss Garden you are free to go. I'm assuming someone will be by to pick you up?"

"Yea, she gets off work in the next fifteen minutes so."

"Well you most certainly can wait here just stop by the nurse's station on your way out." I nodded to the doctor as he walked out.

"He is deafeningly odd," His perfect face, his graceful walk, and captivation voice. "No human can be that perfect."

Not wanting to wait in my cage any longer I grabbed my already packed bag and crutch. A broken leg with a light blue cast going to my thigh—I had to cut off my pant leg—and a broken wrist on the same side I could only use one crutch but I had gotten used to it so at the very least I could walk.

It had taken me nearly ten minutes to just get to the nurse station and another ten for them to get the papers I needed.

"You were the first to be cared for by Dr. Cullen. You are soo lucky, I'm half tempted to fall down some stairs if I met I would be in his charge."

"I'm with you there but knowing your luck it'll probably be Dr. Roff and we all know he'd be find having you in his care." The two laughed and gossiped forgetting my existence entirely.

"I have someone waiting for me, could I get my papers?" Both glanced at me like I had just offended their mother and grandmother. With a huff one of the nurses plopped my file down, I had caught it before it fell and scattered everywhere.

What was with people and hospitals! This is why I hate this place. In my hurry to get out of the place my crutch caught on the door frame and I went down. Of course just when I thought I had been released from prison I was going to go right back in.

However before I broke my already broken wrist I was caught. Turning to my savior I lost all ability to think. It was a girl around my age maybe a little older, reddish hair pulled back, slim pale face, deep brown eyes, perfect pink lips. She was beautiful in a completely unnatural way. Like the doctor she was to perfect. But unlike the doctor her presents was different, his alluring hers relaxing.

"Odd."

"What?" Even her voice was to perfectly perfect.

"Umm sorry…thank you, saved me another trip to the ER."

"Not a problem. Hospitals are met to help people. That's what I've always been told." She spoke with cheerfulness, like her worlds was the greatest news ever stated.

"Hmm, you're here for Dr. Cullen's aren't you?" My accusation caught her interest.

"How did you know?" She spoke with a childlike wonder. The chances of two people looking like Greek gods and not knowing each other in this small town, unlikely.

"Lucky guess, Thanks again my ride just pulled up." I waved bye as I limped my way to the waiting car.

"Who was that? A friend?" Mrs. Yang asked. I looked to the sort women as she helped me into the car. Despite being the one in the cast I felt bad for making her do most of the work.

"I'm not sure who she is, she knows Dr. Cullen." Her brown eyes perked through the lenses of her red glasses.

"Oh she must be one of Dr. Cullen's daughters. Nice couple him and his wife Esme." Daughter? There is no way that Dr. Cullen was old enough to have kids her age. "He and his wife have several adopted children." She clarified seeing my face. "I believe a couple of them are in your class. Carson has become friends with one of them though I not sure which one." I nodded as Mrs. Yang pulled onto the road.

"Now since school started a few weeks ago Carson has gathered all your homework and classwork and I've talked to all the teachers and they all understand and are willing to extend their deadlines." After some other small talk Mrs. Yang had turned up the radio—country—and left me to my thoughts. I chose to tune it out and look at the greenery. Forest and farm land that's all Ohio offered. You could drive from one end to the other and it would all be the same. I heard myself sigh then regretted it as Mrs. Yang looked at me from the review mirror. When I get home I would have so much to do. Frist get the house situated and grandma and I would have to go to the court house no later than next week. And Reina. I felt a ping of pain, not unusual I was always in pain but this was different. Reina—my sister has been alone in all of this while I was lying in a hospital bed. No doubt the town has been bombarding her with questions and rumors. I might have been the one in critical condition but she was worst off.

I saw the 'Welcome to Valley View' sign and anxiety came over me. Was I ready for what will happen? All the pitiful stares, the halfhearted smiles and questions of concerns. I still have some time, I thought rubbing my head with my good hand. It won't start till school tomorrow.

"Rhonda were here." Mrs. Yang spoke up. It had started to rain and Carson had come to meet us outside with an umbrella. I slung my arm around Carson's shoulders and the umbrella hung awkwardly over my head because I was taller than her. Mrs. Yang just bit the bullet and ran through the down pour with my bag. Carson and I took longer trying to keep my cast from touching any of the puddles that had formed on the gravel walk way.

"Good to see you back and… nearly walking," Carson joked shaking the umbrella and leaving it in the unclosed porch. I smiled Carson and Mrs. Yang were the two who had helped me the most and they respected my boundaries. Seeing the two of them standing side by side I had forgotten how much they looked alike. Both short even compared to my five' four. Heart face with small eyes and a slim nose. The only difference was that Mrs. Yang had shorter graying hair and a face lined with age, hidden by her red glasses.

"I made lasagna, I'm sure you're hungry." Carson spoke holding the door open.

I didn't even make it through the door before I was jumped and a new weight almost toppled me over had Mrs. Yang and Carson not been behind me.

"Rhonda! I've missed you! I'm so glad your back." I hugged Reina bearing her face into my chest and patting her head.

"You cut your hair." I said realizing her once long black locks stopped at the base of her neck.

"Yea, yours has grown out," she said tugging lightly at my blond hair. When I went to the hospital it was at my shoulders now it was past my shoulder blades. Unlike Carson and her mom, I and Reina looked nothing a like despite being sisters. She had dark caramel skin and thick coarse hair while I was so translucent a ghost would be jealous with thin nearly white blond hair. Hazel eyes compared to my blue. I was short and pudgy while she was lean and would most likely outgrow me by the end of school year. She had just turned 12 she still had a couple years of growth still in her.

We stumbled down the hall to the small eat in kitchen where the smell of garlic and lasagna was the strongest. Raina had taken liberty of setting the table and as I sat down prepared my plate, exaggerating my appetite, with the mountain of food she sat in front of me.

"Do you plan to go to school tomorrow?" She asked not bothering to be polite about talking with your mouth full.

"I'm already weeks behind so yea I should go, huh?" She only nodded.

"I'm having a lot of fun at school. The first week was kinda hard…" she lost a bit of her enthusiasm. "But after I got my hair cut it all people asked me about. I made a new friend. Her names Opral her dad is from Chile but her mom's American. She's only in the first grade but she sits at my table, she never talks."

"If she never talks how you do know so much about her?" I asked.

"Her uncle told me. Her dad was running late so he picked her up it was raining really bad so he let me wait in his care with them till Carson came." That would have angered me, my baby sister in the care of a stranger but she's fine and Carson had good judgement if there had been an issue she would have taken care of it. "It's a good thing you're going to school tomorrow with what Lizbeth has plan."

"What?" Her eyes widen she shouldn't have said what she said. I looked to Mrs. Yang and Carson for answers.

"She's only doing this to help, you understand that right." Carson reasoned. "I told her you wouldn't want a huge thing but she didn't listen, you know how she is." My face stiffened as my one friend attempted to define my other.

"What is she planning to do?"

"Lizbeth and her parents set up a fund for your medical bills around town and in other areas." Mrs. Yang chimed in. "They—No one wanted you to have to worry about your finances during this time." My teeth clenched I didn't want any more people to know what happened then there already was and now the entire northeastern part of Ohio did.

"What does this have to do with me being in school tomorrow?"

"There is going to be an assembly and at the end of it the school and Lizbeth plans to give you the check with all the money they have collected so far."

"You were going to let me to go to school tomorrow without telling me this. This is going to be the most humiliating moment of my life and I'll have to pretend to be happy about it, I can't believe she would do this."

"Rhonda." The voice was strict and angry ready to discipline but it wasn't Mrs. Yang. Carson was glaring at me. "Lizbeth and her family worked hard for this money. It might not be how you want it but they are doing this because they love you. So be appreciative." I looked at my barley touch food. I had just embarrassed myself much more than I thought possible. Carson was right it wasn't like there was any malice with what they had planned and my medical bills were through the roof despite my insurance.

"Sorry," I said like the child I was acting being.

"Carson aren't you friends with one of Dr. Cullen's girls?" Mrs. Yang spoke cutting through the awkward moment. "Rhonda not only met Dr. Cullen today but his youngest I believe."

"Nessie? Yea she's the one that sits with us. Funny, spaces out a lot and is almost childlike." Rhonda remembered the girl she had met early. Yea, she was childlike.

"Dr. Cullen has several adopted children when I showed him and his wife the house they eventually bought I met a couple of them. I think the older two Jazz and Rose-"

"Jasper and Rosalie." Carson corrected.

"Yea they are the children of his late older sister took them in when they were just ten, him and his wife Esme had just gotten married at that time. The other three were adopted traditionally. As for the younger two Nessie and Edward they are Esme's niece and nephew, twins too. They are currently living with them after their parents got relocated to Germany for work."

"They actually wanted to buy our house." Raina interrupted. "They were festinated with its history and size considering it would be perfect for their family."

"Yes they were interested in it but because it wasn't for sell, they bought the property out by Chichester farm, their currently renovating it." They wanted to buy my house. I would have paid them to take it.

The rest of the evening went by Carson helped me with some of the piles of homework I had while Raina continued to tell be about her time since I was admitted to the hospital. I called my grandma told her she would have to be back in town by Monday next week and promised her I would pay for her room when she came. Mrs. Yang went to pick up my prescription and Carson helped me shower and by the time she got back I was aching and ready for bed.

Carson opted to sleep on the couch despite my protest, she won and now I lied on her bed minutes from sleep. The medicine work well. I heard the door creek open and Raina crawled into bed with me. Neither of us said anything as she hid herself into my side holding just as tight as I did. I fell asleep as her tears seeped into my shirt.

The next morning was fast to fast. I wasn't ready to handle the flood gates that would open when I walked into the school. I shouldn't have worn a long skirt. Had I worn one of my missing leg pants it would've taken me twice as long to get ready.

Carson pulled into the parking lot the buses had just unloaded so there was a crowed. Perfect and there is no way for a quick escape in my current condition. Before I had any more time to strategized Carson pulled open the passage door and was helping me out. My face was tight and hot as I felt every eye in the lot turn to us. I know what they all were thinking.

'It's Rhonda Garden. Is it true what happened?' 'I heard her dad…' 'She was in a coma for three days' 'Poor Rhonda Garden'

I shook my head and went to the main entrance, first period geometry if I could get there before any questions were asked I would get through the day.

I'm never that lucky.

Above the office was a banner 'Welcome back Rhonda!' and the students and the staff began clapping. I froze and not just my face but neck, ears and chest went red.

"Good to see you Miss Garden," said the principle.

"Keep fighting tiger," Coach Craig said. "Cuz what are we?"

"Tigers." I heard Carson reply. It was like those dream no matter how far you went you haven't made any progress. I've had those dreams before but this was worst there was no hope at the end of this tunnel.

"Rhonda!" I heard the voice of the witch who was responsible for all of this. Lizbeth. She came and hugged me softly her perfume chocking me. "How do you like your little celebration back? I didn't want to do anything to extravagant I know how you are." She smiled a row of perfectly white teeth through red lips. She was looking down at me which was odd we were the same height then I saw she was wearing heels. Pointless it would be nothing but a muddy mess by the time school let out.

"It's all just too much," I forced through tight teeth. She smiled brighter could she not see my discontent?

"Really? I'm glad you like it." Her brown hair bounced with the bop of her head. If I had the power I would go back to my five year old self and warn her to not befriend this prying, busybody. She was a good person with good intentions but that usual brought unwanted attention.

There was a tight grip around my good arm and Carson was glaring daggers at me. I immediately softened up. I looked back to Lizbeth she had dressed up for the day she was excited to have me back. She was one of my best friend and when everything happened her and her family really stepped up for me. Her dad became my defiance attorney and her mother was able to locate my rather flighty grandmother. She was trying to help me get past some dark days the best way she knew how.

"Thanks Lizbeth I really appreciate what you've done," I gave her a genuine smile and I felt Carson loosen her grip.

"If you think this is all you are mistaken. I convinced the lunch ladies to make your favorite today and an even bigger surprise this afternoon. Just wait you will love it." I stiffened, the assembly where her parents and the school will present me with a check.

"Come on Rhonda I'll walk you to your first class." Carson said but before I could protest.

"I'll walk her." All three of us looked to the voice. Brett Pool senior football star stood in front of us. My heart speed up as he watched me through his dark blue eyes. Him and his family had went to the Bahamians, like every summer, he still had the tan and he had cut his blond sandy hair most likely because it was required to be a part of football team. It was disappointing I preferred his shaggy shoulder length hair but that did not take away from the fact that he was the hottest guy I knew. Well knew of. "It won't be a problem I have geometry first period too." He flashed a smile, his greatest attributes, taking my bag from Carson.

I began following him through my mind was still trying to catch up. I peeked my head up at him, even his profile was good looking. He spotted me staring and smiled again causing me to blush.

"Are you glad to be back to the normal life?"

"Uh…I'm just trying to get through my first day of school, I'll let you know when it becomes _normal_ though."

"Please do. I'll be here for you." He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. This was most certainly not normal. I was Rhonda Garden the girl so translucent she was invisible. No one cared about me now I have a whole welcome party and Bret Pool walking me to class telling me he would be here for me.

I'm sure my face was red if it wasn't when I limped into the class room it most certainly became that way when my peers and teacher clapped at my entrance. I hope this isn't going to happen every class.

I quickly found a seat and Bret sat my bag on the small desk. The last bell had rang and I was struggling to get my books out. When I knocked over my crutch casing it to fall forward and take my geometry book with it. Why had I attempted to balance it on the end of the desk? However before the two items fell and brought more unwanted attention a pale hand caught them both.

A boy with reddish brown hair and pale skin—not as pale as mine—handed me my things. I whispered thanks before settling back in. Had he been there the whole time? I can't recall. I stole a peek only to find him staring at me. My face redden I returned my gaze back to the chalkboard. Something about this guy felt familiar. I know I've felt this before. I spent half the class trying to place where I felt this before. I should've paid attentions I was already weeks behind. But finally I remembered. Dr. Cullen.

I looked back to the boy and again he was looking at me but I didn't back down this time I continued to stare I hope it wasn't as obvious to the other students, I didn't any more rumors associated with me. Finally he broke eye contact. I won.

I saw his lips curve into a smile. Something unknown to me was funny. I now realized he was familiar in two way after staring at him for so long. First he had the same presents at Dr. Cullen, alluring, but secondly because he looked like the girl I had met at the hospital, Nessie I think Carson called her. What kind of genetics does Dr. Cullen have? He's gorgeous and so is the girl and this boy. Wait, weren't they all adopted? No, somebody was a cousin or something. Oh I can't remember.

I heard a snort, he had laughed at something. What was so funny to him? Why do I care so much it's not my problem? I gave him one last look. The Cullen family is very odd. He laughed but it was drowned out by the dismal bell.

Brett walked me to all my morning classes and I pretended that the reason everyone was staring was because I a freshmen was walking with him a senior.

We were the last to arrive to the cafeteria but I had texted ahead and Carson and Lizbeth had trays for me and Brett. I was surprised to see the amount of people with them. It was always just me the invisible girl, Carson the silent snake and Lizbeth the pest.

I took my set and I was ecstatic that Brett chose to sit next to me. Jason and Kyle also senior on the football team. Sarah head cheerleader and her crew. Lexi and Brandon who were my age but never spoke to me before. The most surprising was Reanne Guttler. She hadn't changed much over the summer same bad fake tan and that stupid bun she keep her mess hair in. In 6th grade the girl stole my back pack and smeared it in dog crap. I got her back though I stole some cigarettes from my mom and hid them in her purse and then told the teacher, I'll never forget the tears in her eyes that day.

"Told you I got the lunch ladies to make your favorite," Lizbeth said setting the tray in front of me. Pizza. "How's your classes going?"

"Good just trying to get caught up in everything." I said nibbling at the food, I wasn't all that hungry. "Am I the only one who thinks Mr. Copper could kill a dead man with his lectures?" The entire table went up in laughter, it wasn't that funny.

"That's a good one. Mr. Copper…dead man." Sarah laughed breathlessly. Well at least they're all committed. I finally noticed the empty chair next to Carson. It was odd cause several were struggling to keep in on the conversations, leaning over each other or standing.

"Are we waiting for someone else?"

"Hey guys." We both spoke at the same time. The girl from the hospital took the seat a tray in her hand. She was just as beautiful as the first time I saw her. Her reddish wavy hair pulled up into a high pony tail. Strictly perfect skin and chocolate brown eyes. Everyone at the table was absorbed by her like watching her take the seat was the greatest moment of their life. Everyone but Carson. "You must be Rhonda. We met yesterday. I'm Nessie." She held her hand out it took me a moment for me to realize it was me she was talking to. My brain just sort of went dizzy when she spoke. I took it surprised at how hot her hands were.

"You two have met?" Ask Bret.

"Hmmhmm. I was visiting Uncle Carlisle and she was leaving it was just in passing. But now sitting together as friends." She smiled brighter than anyone I knew, even Brett. "She's a physic you know." She pointed at me with her manicured nails. My face went red as suddenly I got all the attention again. No. It was finally off my shoulders of a minute.

"What Rhonda you're a physic? Come on predict my future." Bret said with a laugh. My face only darkened at how close he got.

"I'm not a physic, it was just a lucky guess." I scampered out trying to hide myself in my arms.

"Oh that's too bad I was hoping to find someone who could predict my future." She almost wined. I went back to my food as everyone began to conversas amongst themselves. I then noticed Nessie's food or rather what she was doing to it. She had two slices of pizza and had pilled of the cheese from both and giving it to Kyle. She then opened several mayonnaise, mustard and relish packets and squirted them unto the crust of her pizza. I felt my stomach turn just at the sight. She then added some pickles and…STRAEBERRIES! What was this girl doing? I held my breath as I watched her smother the pizza crusts together and take a huge bite out of her sandwich.

I'm pretty sure I actually _heard_ my stomach say disgusting. Yet she seemed to enjoy the food and no one seemed off put by the combination.

"Do you want some?" She asked.

"Ah no. It's just an odd paring." I said bring my hands up.

"I have unusual taste. You don't seem to be enjoying your pizza." I looked down I had only taken two bite after I had ate off the pepperoni. "It's the cheese isn't it?" She spoke as if her accusation was normal and glared at the cheese.

"Its fine my appetite just isn't fully back yet." I assured.

"Ah don't worry my Papa Carlisle tells me that it's common to lose appetite after a traumatic experience. But just remember to drink plenty of water and if you have to set a timer to remind you to eat for the first week or so. Before you know it you'll be back in full swing."

"You're Papa Carlisle? I thought he was your uncle?" For a second I saw a flash of realization on her perfect face.

"Nessie I think your brother is trying to get your attention." Carson spoke up. We all turned and sure enough was the boy I had sat next to in geometry staring at us. But with him were several other equally beautiful people. They all sat away from the rest of the crowded lunch room. Three women and three men. Nessie and that guy were twins.

He waved Nessie over when she finally looked up. She waved back with a smile. Judging from his face he didn't like her joke though the big guy sitting across laughed. After a second the long dark haired girl sitting closets to her brother turned to face us. She had a slim face and gold eyes, like Nessie's brother… no, like all of them. She gave Nessie a look and I recalled the same look from my childhood. My mother would give it to me when she wanted me to come to her…when I was in trouble.

Nessie quickly got out of her seat and walked to them a little edgy.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Don't know." Carson replied not really watching like the rest of our table. They were telling her something and she just nodded but then the blonde women interjected which caused the smallest girl at the table to speak. Her brother tried to defuse the two. Nessie just stood there a smile but she looked sad.

"There probably telling her to not cause any more problems for them." Chimed Lexi.

"Problems?"

"Oh that's right you won't here. The first day of school during lunch Nessie pulled out her guitar and started playing a cover of a song she liked. Nothing terrible it was actually kinda fun. But the school thought it was inappropriate so detention on the first day." Bret Laughed.

"You should've see her Brother Edwards's face and her adopted cousin Bella's." Lizbeth said.

"If it so long ago why are they still so worried about it?"

"That was just the first day. She also called Mrs. Homer an idiot in the middle of class and got into an argument with the vice principle. Her cousins the blond—Rosalie and Bella had to actually take her away." I looked back to the _odd_ family so different yet the same.

"You forgot to mention the time she vandalism school property. 500 dollars' worth." It was Reanne's nasally voice.

"I still don't believe that was her." Brett said.

"It wasn't." Clarified Carson.

"How are you so sure?" Reanne inquired with a sour face. Carson looked up from her sketch book her face unamused.

"I just do." Reanne snorted at her comment.

"If you ask me I think she's the only normal one out of the bunch. The rest of her family… they're just weird. And I'm pretty sure there together, like together _together_."

"That's just a nasty rumor." Lizbeth interrupted. The table continued with their discussions about this mysteries family and their odd one out. I was thankful, not that their arrival was really for my benefit but none the less they took some of the looks, whispers and attention away from me.

Nessie returned to our table with less bounce then when she had first arrived. No one but I and Carson seemed too noticed. "Everything okay?" Bret asked.

"Of course just wanted to remind me not to be late to the car today."

"Are you going to be at the assembly? It's during last period." My relief came crashing down. God this stupid assembly. Maybe I could fake not feeling well. I looked to Carson, sketching, she would see right through that.

"Yea I should be able to come." The first bell rang knocking over my crutch in the process.

"We'll have to hurry if I'm to get to my class in time too." Brett said helping me.

"What do you have?" Lizbeth asked.

"I have Spanish but Rhonda has government. Opposite ends of the building." He sighed.

"I have government next too. I can take her stuff." It was Nessie who had spoken up. She held out a hand for my bag a soft smile. I would have been upset at Bret's reaction if I too hadn't been stunned. I had spent the last twenty minutes setting across from her but I was seeing the beauty in her face all over.

Bret handed her the strap face red and eyes glazed. She smiled wider showing teeth then turned to me. "Ready?" I could only nodded. I watch Bret stumble around with his things as we left.

"So you're not excited for the assembly in your honor?"

"How could you tell? I'm not even expose to know about it."

"I could tell from your reaction when Lizbeth asked. First realization, panic then dread. You went through them so fast no one else saw. You don't want Lizbeth to know you not happy about it."

I laughed dryly. "It's not that I'm not happy, I just don't need the big parade. Everyone in this school—town already knows what happened I just want it behind me. It's why I'm glad you're here." My statement stopped her in her tracks. She stared her beautiful face flabbergasted.

"You're happy that I'm here?"

"Yea. It takes some of the pressure off me. Ya know?" She stepped closer to me and I felt gooses bumps run up my neck her eyes got intense. "I don't swing that way if I just gave you the wrong message. Just you and your family being new takes my story off the front page." She laughed backing away.

"We have a way of being noticed despite how much we try not to be. Or at least the rest of my family, I've always been an attention hog according to My Jacob."

"Perhaps you could find a way to steal all the attention during the assembly. That would be great." We made it to the door but Nessie stopped short. Her eyes were distance and puzzling over something.

"Can I sign you cast?" Her question surprised me that couldn't have been what she was debating over. I nodded as she got to the floor. My skirt was in the way so I lifted it. Her signature started at my ankle and ended at my thigh.

"Thanks! I'll see you later." She went back towards the lunch room.

"Wait don't you have government?"

"It's not important." She called back.

I went to my desk unsure of what had just happened. I angled my leg and lifted my skirt to see her signature more clearly. Written in light purple with excellent penmanship as if the cast was smooth like silk was her name. Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen.

The rest of the day flew by. Teachers would ask me how I was and my peers would continue to stare. At the very least no one asked for details…not that I would give them. I never ran into Nessie though I did have class with a couple of her family members the girl who had made her come to the table…Bella and the shortest one with a spiky pixie cut.

"There will be an assembly in the atrium. Please release all seniors from class." The voice came over the intercom and my stomach dropped. Perhaps I wouldn't have to pretend to be sick.

"Mr. JC, may we take Rhonda now?" It was Lizbeth and Carson at the door. He only nodded at they gathered my stuff.

"Cuz you're in a cast we're allowed to leave before the rest of the freshmen class. So we'll get a front seat too." I only nodded to Lizbeth's words again I wasn't expose to know it was for me.

By the time we got to the atrium juniors had already been released. They were truly going to let everyone from the school come. Not only that but I recognized some parents, the local news station and the Mayor. A drink with Jesus don't these people have anything better to do with their day.

We made it to our sets right next to the stage. My heart was frantic and I was sweating through my clothes. If I go into cardiac arrest right now I could avoid it all.

Everyone filled in and the principle went to center stage. A round man with a thinning hair line. He started with a couple little announcements and the pledge. Hot dogs on rye this will take forever!

"Now then as many of you have heard earlier this summer we almost lost one of our own tragically. However prays were on her side and remarkable she pulled through to be here with us today. It was not an easy road and there is still a way to go for her but as a community who prides its self of taken care of one another and being there for each other we could not allow such a young girl to do so alone. We have been collecting money for the past couple months to help with the growing financial crutch that has been placed on the family. I would like to bring forward Mr. and Mrs. Brooker who has been in charge of this campaign." Lizbeth's parents walked on the stage. An older couple, Lizbeth was the youngest. Ten years separated her and her brother.  
"Thank you Principle Heth. And thank you all for coming. It fills me with great joy to know that this community can truly rely on each other. Having lived her my whole life I can say you are all good people with great hearts. And while me and my wife did start this fund it was because of all of you that we were able to collect some much. Now than before I make the final total I think the true hero in all of this should say a few worlds. Rhonda Garden." My throat had gone dry and I'm sure I went paler.

The applauds continued as I made my way to the side stairs leading to the stage. I was slower than they had planned and I could tell some of the enthusiasm had left the air. Just as I got to the second step I noticed off stage in the corner. It was Nessie.

She held a microphone and a gleeful smile there were others with her. I turned back to the crowd and spotted her family. They were easy to pick out. They all sat together despite being in different grades. And it was her brother's face that really stuck out. His eyes had gone big and mouth fell open, shock and panic.

The lights went out.

Before anyone could react the stage lights started going in tune with music suddenly the entire cheer team was on stage dancing. Nessie in the center microphone in hand. Mr. and Mrs. Brooker were caught in the middle of it standing there like deer in the headlights.

When Nessie began to sing I recognized the song. _Shake it off_ I could see her totally being a T Swift fan. The atrium erupted with cheers, form the students at least. Several groups of people ran to the stage scramming their heads off. I've never been to a real concert but this seemed pretty close. I took a seat on the stairs the rapidly changing lights given me a headache.

I watched her performance. She loved it the atmosphere the presents, she owned it. While she wasn't dancing in sync with the cheerleaders she was perfect in every step every bounce. Her voice held strong. She could truly sing like none I've never heard before. As fast as it started it stopped.

The lights came on and I could see Coach Craig in the sound box in the back yelling at two scared tech geeks. With the sound off the performers stood awkwardly, there bravery gone. But not Nessie she held a smug smile arms crossed of her chest and head held high.

"Miss Mason. MY. OFFICE. NOW. Your Aunt and Uncle are being contacted." Principles Heth's face was so red it was glowing. She nodded jumping off the stage her family were already at the exit some glaring others laughing a couple completely dazed. Before Nessie left her eyes caught mine. She gave me a wink and a thumbs up then she was gone.

She hadn't done this for my benefit, did she?

I laughed. A true deep belly tear spilling laugh. It felt weird coming from my throat it has been so long. I patted my cast where she had signed her name. Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen you are truly something else.

Her Aunt and Uncle had to come and pick her up. They had a meeting with the principle, a week of in school suspension as well as a 1000 word apology to me for ruining my assembly. Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Brooker were able to raise 4000 dollar for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was talking about Nessie Manson's performance the rest of the week. It was glories I was able to make it through Thursday and Friday with only a handful asking me how I was doing and Brett continued to walk me to all my morning classes while Carson my afternoon(Nessie was in suspension).

I tried to talk to her Thursday before and after school but it seems her family has her lock down tight. Her cousins Bella and Emmett walked her to the suspension room her brother and Rosalie walk her back to the car no stopping or talking. Harsh. She didn't seem to mind thought she still had her goofy happy face.

"So are you sure you're wanting to do the today?" Carson asked while driving to the elementary.

"Better day than any and if I keep putting it off it'll only get harder."

"We're here for you Rhonda and we'll help any way possible." Lizbeth spoke from the back seat. I nodded to her through the review mirror as we pulled into the elementary.

An unusually small tan brick building for a school, a playground to the left and a chain length fence sounding the whole area. It was the same but different now. I wonder what would have happened if I had been honest with my teacher here. Would it be better…worst?

Three months ago this had been my school. Lizbeth and I had walked across the black top for our 8th grade 'graduation' Carson had done so a year earlier. It's been a millennia since then.

As we pulled closer I could see Reina standing by the bike rake. She stood out in the group of kids, she was the tallest. I realized something was wrong. She was yelling standing defensively over someone.

I jumped out of the car before Carson had it stopped. "What's going on here?!" The four boys scattered one dropping a handful of gravel. "Reina? What happened, are you okay?" She looked at me eyes wide and dirt smudged on her face. She snorted a yes.

"They were being mean to Orpal, throwing rocks at her." I looked to the girl crouched on the ground. She was little, impossibly so. Her face did not hold the cubby roundness common of children and her body seemed mature in ways hard to pin point. She had dark skin with large wide teak eyes short black hair with two pigtails that stuck out from the side of her head.

"Are the two of you alright?"

"Yea, it was just boys being stupid." Reina replied the girl just looked up at me. "Orpal this is my sister Rhonda." The girl continued to just stare at me and nodded once.

"Uhh…are you ready to go?" I eyed the girl, she continued to silently stare.

"Can we wait for her dad; I don't want her to wait by herself." Reina took the girls hand a pout on her face. Orpal just stared off but accepted her hand.  
"Yea that's fi—"

"There he is." Reina and Orpal ran hand in hand towards the blue Honda. I watched at a tall dark skinned man with long silky black hair stepped out. He lifted Orpal with little effort and patted Reina's head. She laughed while the little girl made no sound. I recognized the man with his black dress pants and now wrinkled light blue bottom up. It was Mr. Clearwater the Spanish teacher. Thought I would not have him till my next year I had seen him around school. The female student body and staff were taken in by him.

I felt my lips curve into a smile. My face got hot and my heart pounded as I franticly fixed my hair. Then I stopped he was married with a daughter what was I expecting to happen.

"Rhonda this is Nahuel."

"Reina you should address an adult with Mr. or Miss."

"Ok. Mr. Nahuel." _Smart ass._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Garden. You had quite the welcoming party." He gave a soft laugh. My face went red.

"Yea I feel bad for Nessie Manson. She's pretty much been sentenced to purgatory for my benefit. I haven't even been able to thank her."

"I'll be glad to pass the message on." He caught the surprise on my face and continued. "Her parents and I have known each other for years. My wife actually knew them before me."

Of course he would have some relationship with the Cullens. For what reason would a beautiful person not be related to them. I'm surprise I didn't realize it sooner really it was obvious. He didn't look like them no his _beauty_ was a more exotic wild type of charm but when I got closer I could feel it. This relaxing but intense pressure building up, I had to have him right next to me touching me but in reality I should walk the other way. That being here was not safe.

"Oh you don't have too."

"It's not a big deal besides with everything Reina here has done for my Orpal it the least I could do." Reina snorted smugly and mentioned something about stupid boys while Orpal continued to stare off then suddenly she was staring right at me. I felt a shiver run through me this girl was almost primal.

"Well then I'll be going see you Reina and you to Carson don't forget we have a Spanish text on Tuesday." Carson honked her horn in response Mr. Clearwater walked away while Orpal waved bye to Reina.

We jumped back into the car and headed out stopping at McDonalds before making the half an hour track to…I grimaced, my house.

Back in 1873 the old school house burnt down due to a lightning storm and in its place a brand new 19 room brick building. It towered over the town large two story curved windows and a grand stone staircase. Sitting in the center of an acre of land with finely trimmed bushes and cut grass, many people in this area had someone in their family receive education form this school. However around the drop of the economy during the great depression the school was closed. It laid vanity for nearly 30 years until one young gentlemen and his new wife decided to buy the building and the land form the city. After much work and six kids later they had completely redone the interior space into a comfortable and historic bed and breakfast. It was the jewel of the town people came solely for the inn and would stay for days. It was then passed down to the next generation and then the one after that. My mother became the new owner after my grandpa past several years ago when he first got sick they had closed its doors but she had always dreamed of opening it back up…it to remain a dream now.

"We're almost there." Reina's voice squealed. At least her memories of our house didn't haunt her. Carson had just pulled into the mile long driveway hidden by the tree lines. It was dark and bumpy for a few minutes then they hit the pavement and brock from the shade of the trees.

There it was, standing tall the sun beating off the glass windows, ivy snaking over the brick. My heart quickened and stomach turned it was bright and beautiful but to me it's dark, gloomy and held dangerous secrets. But I had nowhere else to go it's all me and Raina have left so it has to work.

The yard had been maintained despise the house laying empty for a month everything was trimmed and cut even the bushes that had been over grown long before my incident. Mr. Walker must've come up here with his boys while I was away.

We pulled up next to the stairs not bothering with the side lot. Even the white cement stairs had be cleaned and on closer inspection all the flowers had been replaced with fresh vibrant ones apparently Mrs. Walker was here too.

"Do you have a key?" I nodded as Carson helped me get up the stairs while Lizbeth carried our bags. The place was built so long ago ramps and lifts were not required.

Reina unlocked the door for us and when the deadbolt unhinged I turned to stone. Carson pulled me close her warmth melting my chill away her eyes unusually soft, she had always been a hard ass giving someone slack was not her forte but this was difficult for her too.

The smell of chocolate chip cookies waffled to my nose when I toppled in. Off the front door to the formal living room on a low polished coffee table was a decorative plate staked high. Lizbeth had abandon the bags at the once front desk turned coat holder and went straight for the bake goods Reina beating her there.

"Mrs. Walker?" Carson nodded. I limped to the cookies not bothering with my crutch. The curtains had been opened and light filled the room. Everything had been wiped clean and there was liveness in the generally dead space. Our mother had never allowed them to use the space worried the furniture would be damaged. I purposely wiped my greasy fingers against the white floral upholstery on the arm of my chair.

"I'm going to grab some milk." Reina stated. I continued to stare at the room the tall arched windows the white and ivory décor the splash of bright red here and there. Everything perfect and neat like the pretty present it once was. The frame to the picture her parents wanted to present.

"Rhonda! Come quick!" I ran to the dining room with a speed never achieved with two working legs. Reina stood in the formal dining room three times the size of any normal dining room. Serval round tables scattered the area white table clothes draped over them and the curtains had been drawn in here as well.

Reina held onto the full wet bar at the front of the room eyes in shock. A sudden flash came into mind dark and fresh it wrapped around my heart and punched me in the stomach. I quickly shut the door on it, locked it and barricaded it in. I wasn't ready for these memories…I would never be.

"The flooring has been replaced." Reina spoke up. I looked down and she was right, it had once been a light brown with reds and white flora carpet like the living room but now it was a plain brown.

"The cleaning company couldn't get the…" she looked to Raina then down, "stain out. So my mother got some people in here to redo the flooring. We tried to make them match as best as possible but styles go out of season."

"When did you start doing that? I had no idea you guys were coming up here while I was staying with you."

"It wasn't a big deal, besides knowing you, you'd try to help." She ruffled Reina's short hair making it stick straight up.

"Reina you should go start your homework."

"It's Friday."

"We have a lot of work to do this weekend don't want to get behind." She grumbled under her breath but left. I stared at the floor next to the bar looking for it. Some trace of what had happened.

"Rhonda?" Lizbeth spoke up. Her hand rested on my shoulder and I felt her pulling me back.

"The people your mom hired did a great job." I smiled. I headed back to the front of the house passed the front desk and stairs leading to the upper rooms. I came to the planned double doors opposite of the formal living room. It had once been open like the rest of the house but after my parents closed they put up the wall and doors to separate our space from the inn.

Like the other room it had the large widows and ugly floral carpet but the furniture was missed matched and used. Mrs. Walker or someone had to have cleaned in here too but the room always had a dinginess to it. It felt dark and suffocating despite the widows being drawn but years of smoke can ruin a space.

I felt Carson and Lizbeth's eyes on me. They were waiting for what I would do next. So was I. Mother Teresa on Tinder, I came here to do a job I can't get caught up in this house…it's just a house that's all it will ever be.

I stumbled to the back hall left you would find yourself in the kitchen and a full circle right led you to the bedrooms. There were several doors most were empty or just for storage I walked faster clear to the end of the hall unlike all the other doors this one had been through abuse. Scratches, dents, scuffs there wasn't even a door knob anymore. I held my breath as I pushed it open.

The room was dark and hadn't been touched; of course not it's a personal bedroom.

"Rhonda?" It was Carson. "You don't have to do this it's not necessary."

"No. It is." I had Lizbeth grab the trash bags and boxes and began filtering through my parents belongings they wouldn't need them.

It had actually taken less time than thought. I had started with the easiest of task, their clothes. Folded neatly and placed in garbage bags the Local Good will would make good use of them. Lizbeth and Carson had helped loading it all into Carson's car and promising to drop it off this weekend. The two of them decided to gather the trash while I went through the more personal items. My father's map collection…trash, my Mother's romantic novels…donate. World War II memorabilia, I could pawn that. Angle figurines, do people really still buy these things. Donate, trash, trash, pawn. I became a robot everything was stuff no matter whom it belonged to it was only just stuff.

My apathy ran out once I opened my mother's night stand. Anger, pity, disappointment and a twinge of remorse. The first thing that caught my eye was the several bottles of antidepressants next to a half empty bottle of Vodka. I released a slow sigh and began to dig through the junk. Then I saw it siting perfectly against the back hidden away. The black velvet box felt nice in my fingers and it still carried a rosy perfume. Inside the soft pillow held two white pearl earrings. My mother had only worn them a handful of times. The last time was at my 8th grade graduation. I tossed them into the pawn pile before returning to work.

The single for us to stop was the TV turning on in the living room it had been a few hours. We had succeeded in stripping the room of all its personal belongings and had two piles donate and pawn. Carson had already said she would take care of donation stuff but the items I would like to pawn that's going to take some time.

We made it to the living room where Reina laid on the couch it sweats and a sports bar. She gave a limp wave as I said goodbye to Carson and Lizbeth and took a seat next to her. I wasn't interested in what was on so I grabbed my laptop and began job searching. It would be awhile before I could start working but might as well see what was open.

After some time and serval applications I had started to watch whatever Reina had decided. I'm not really sure what it was, just normal people getting caught in extraordinary circumstances. Why is it these 'normal' people always know what to do despite no early experience? Sure I'm a sixteen year old sarcastic teenager with a lower than ideal grade point average that gets invites to all the parties despite not being a 'cool kid' but there are killer zombie aliens invading us. Don't worry I got it. Why do people watch it they know what reality is. Are they so gullible? No, that's not it; Hollywood has not pulled the wool over our eyes. It's relatability.

Why cheer on someone you know will win. It's the underdog the person most like you that is the focus of the story because they have overcome some impossible obstacle and everyone wants to believe that they are capable of such a feat. Fact of the matter is that doesn't happen. Normal people get left behind, forgotten, unworthy.

If I had a choice I wouldn't be the main character. I would be the person who sits behind the main character in the opening school scene and after that no one knows. Because I know what reality is like my story would be a tragedy.

There was a knock on the door that caused both me and Reina to jump. We turned to each other then back to the door. We weren't expecting anyone, maybe Mrs. Walker is checking up on us.

I made Reina stay as I got the door whomever it was, was impatient as they continued to bang the wood with little break between.

"Dimmit it's about time." I stared at the dark haired women standing in the pouring rain. Her makeup was melting off her face her jacket was soaked. "Don't just stand there. Move aside." She pushed her way through a small suitcase with her. She throw her jacket to the floor and dab at her face with a cloth to stop the makeup from running.

It was crusty and packed on and it the light I could see the gray of her roots coming out. She lit a cigarette and stared around before her eyes fell on me.

"God girl don't stare." She eyed me. "You look terrible and this place smells."

"Rachel?" It was Reina who had finally spoke standing in the door way of the living room and foyer.

"Rachel? I'm your grandmother dearie, aren't I? Your Reina right?" She nodded.

"I said you didn't have to be here till at least Monday and that I would get you a room at the motel. Why are you here?"

"Oh I thought you would be happy to see me after all these years. I was close by and didn't want to have to waste my money; I know you have plenty of space here. And if you think for one second you can send me to the shit hole of a motel you are wrong. I know you need me for your little plan but I don't have to go through with it." My teeth clenched and I help my fist back. Screw this woman.

"Plan? What Plan?" Raina asked.

"Reina how about you order us a pizza," she took the hint and left.

"So then the fact that you're here means you're willing to go through with it then."

"Of course I would gladly become yours and Reina's guardian." She spoke sarcastically.

"In name only. Once the judge aggresses to it I don't care where you go." She gave a huff of a laugh.

"Only on the condition that you agreed to! Those documents you have you will give them to me." It was my turn to laugh. Blackmailing my grandmother was not something I ever believed I would do but with a grandmother like Rachel there's a laundry list. Embezzlement, tax fraud, prescription drug dealing she was good at hiding her tracks but someone had been gathering up a lot of incriminating information on her luckily I found it first.

"I ordered from that new place Doughboyz there delivering it." Reina yelled. Both I and Rachel went into the living room. I was about to take a set but I saw her head to the back hall. I didn't like the fact of her walking around alone so I followed.

"So when did Regina and Chris close this place down?"

"After grandpa got sick, it was too hard for him to continue working while on leukemia and mom couldn't handle it all on her own with two young children."

"That old fool. I always told him that this house was going to kill him. Didn't matter though this place was his true soul mate he would never let it go."

"Is that why you left him?" She eyed me darkly.

"I had my reasons even if no one understands them. Particularly your mother. She could never understand."

"Do you blame her? She told me, I don't think she meant to she was drunk at the time. But do you? You left for another man and raised _his_ children only to end in devoice again." She shrugged off my words and continued down the hall before finally making it to my parent's room that had once been hers and my grandpa's years earlier.

"They kept that ugly wall paper? What's this?" She looked to the pile I was going to pawn.

"Stuff I'm going to pawn."

"Even these," Rachel grabbed the velvet box presenting the pearls to me. I nodded.

"These were my grandmother grandmother's given to her by her husband after the birth of their first born. She then gave them to her daughter after her first born and so on. I was expose to receive them after I had Regain but mom never gave them to me. It pissed me off because I was the next one in line finally after years of wondering I asked. You know what she said 'I don't trust you with them' can you believe that she didn't trust me with them. Yet when Regain pregnant at seventeen and unmarried was given them no questions asked. She couldn't trust me but she trusted her."

"They're still here." Rachel glared at me dropping them back to the pile. She muttered needing a drink and headed for the dining room bar taking the kitchen path. I followed as quickly as I could but by the time I got there she had already had a drink poured.

"You really can't help your self can you."

"Don't preach to me. What happened was Regina's fault she made her choice and I'm not going to feel bad for that for her decision and you know what you shouldn't either. It's not your fault it wasn't your job so don't feel guilty either. This family is nothing but Mothers disappointing their daughters so be disappointed its how it works." She had lit a second cigarette and stared out towards the back widows she was shaken but trying to hide it.

"It was in here. Right next to the bar, this is where she killed herself." I watched Rachel's eyes gloss over but she had walked away before the tears spilled.

A/N Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted my laptop busted and took awhile to get it fixed I hope to get on a regular scheduled of posting in the future. Also I had found a few mistakes in my first chapter so I went back and fixed those as well. Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend had been less than desirable. With Rachel there I hadn't gotten through the other rooms. After our incident in the dining room she had returned to her selfish, spoiled self, however she did avoid the space.

That Monday Rachel drove us to the bottom of the driveway and we waited for the bus to pick up Reina before heading to the court house. Valley View was too small to have their own so it was a 25 minute drive to Newburg Heights.

"Mr. Brooker will be with us and he was able to get Judge Maliuki, she will be sympathetic to us."

"And the cookies?"

"We'll be seeing her right before lunch, she'll probably be hungry."

"It's illegal to bribe a judge."

"It's not a bribe just a peaceful offer." Rachel only laughed and spoke about an apple and a tree. I had been nervous about school and fearful about returning to my house but this was a new ball court. I was gambling the most important thing in my life. If Judge Maliuki doesn't find Rachel fit to be a guardian then Reina would be taken away.

I messed with the buttons of my shirt. Sunday best my mom would say though the last time we were at church was when Reina got baptized as an infant.

I looked a Rachel from the corner of my eye after some arguing she finally put on the outfit I had laid out for her. I couldn't convince to lay off the makeup however.

Rachel had raised children before but I wouldn't consider her the motherly type. We had her record against us also it's no secret that my mother and she weren't on good terms.

All I had to do is pretend. Let them all think this woman would be a good fit for me and Reina. As long as the believed that I will be able to take care of her myself and we will be able to put everything behind us. Yes, I'm good at pretending.

"We're here, why did we have to get here so early?" Rachel complained. I ignored her spotting Mr. Brooker waiting in front of the building.

"Good morning ladies."

"To god damn early if you ask me. Did ya' at least bring some food?"

"There's some donuts and coffee inside." He spoke paying no mind to her brash behavior. Rachel left them behind with on other words.

"Pleasant woman," I laughed dryly. Mr. Brooker's expression turned dark. "Are you sure about her? I and Jamie are more than willing to offer our home."

"Thank you but my grandma will be good for us. She's different but right now she's what's best." It was an easy lie and Mr. Brooker wasn't aware of my plan. The idea of living with him and his family sounded pleasant but I couldn't live with the thought of being treated like a wounded animal found on the side of the road. Not that they would do so on purpose no one ever does.  
"Well then we have something to go over and finalize before the hearing."

Most of the morning was filled with paperwork and legal procedures. The house was mine but my age wouldn't allow me to inherit yet. By default it went to Rachel until I became appropriate age. Also my mother's life insurance policy came through as well has my insurance. Until I get a job it will be all we had to live on and living in a hospital for a month was expansive.

"Now then just going to go over a little prep before heading in, the judge will ask questions. She'll be focusing on your answer not just what you say but how you say it. In your case Rachel she will bring up you record so be prepared to defend yourself but don't be hostile about it."

"Yea I get it come on, I'm tired of being here." We walked into the office. It was a comfortable size with one wall lined with book shelves filled to capacity and the other a red burgundy with a water color painting of the old tobacco mill.

Judge Maliuki sat at her hammy down desk not in her robes but a women's suit. In front of her were two chairs on of which housed a dark haired gentleman. Child services.

"Good afternoon please take a seat." Rachel took the patted decretive chair that matched the one the guy form child services sat at while I and Mr. Brooker took the two folded chairs beside her. "This is a hearing to find placement of the two minors Rhonda and Reina Garden. There was no one named to take guardian so child service was brought in but now there is a claim?"

"That is correct. Rachel Davis is the paternal grandmother to both of the girls and wants full custody of them both. Rhonda and Reina have been through a great tragedy separating them now could only worsen the pain they still hold."

"Putting them in a home with an unsuitable guardian can be more damaging." Spoke the guy.

"Unsuitable?! Pease I am a mother I've raised three kids and I can certainly do it again."

"None of which were your own and in fact yourself and Regina Garden were not on good terms prior to her passing." Rachel hissed out a long breath and moved to stand but I grab her hand stopping her just as Judge Maliuki slammed her hand.

"We won't be turning this into a screaming match. I have already read over the files and while I do agree that Miss Davis has a right to the children Mr. Snider does have a case. Miss Davis you haven't had contact with your daughter for nearly thirteen years and what you did have was limited. Is it true that you have never officially met Reina?"

"I did meet her last night. She is a very nice young lady."

"Hmm, and your record, arrested for starting a bar fight?"

"That was several years ago. A guy couldn't take a hint and it got ugly but that's been my only incident since I was a teenager."

"And your arrests last October?" From the sound of her voice I could tell we were losing. "Miss Davis I don't want to separate sisters but I can't give custody to someone I don't think will be a good influence on them and help them heal." Judge Maliuki turned to the child services guy.

"Wait," Rachel spoke up. "I know I have made some mistakes in my past and yes the truth is that my daughter hated me for what I did. But she's gone now and the two most important things in her life are still here. I won't ever be able to make up what I did and I'll never get to have a relationship with Regina but I have a chance with my granddaughters. I can help them get back to a semi normal life together in their home where they've always lived. I want them to be safe and happy they deserve that much." I was caught off guard by her little speech. Had she practiced? Where did these emotions come from?

The judge nodded her face softened then turned to me. "And what would you like."

"I want to stay with my grandma in Valley View." She nodded again.

"I grand custody to Rachel Davis however child services will be doing checkups and if you step a toe out of line Miss Davis be prepared I won't go easy on you." I couldn't contain my smile and neither could Rachel. We had done it. I could now take care of Reina and when I turn 18 I can get custody of her and neither of us will have to go into the system.

I huge weight lifted off my shoulders. This was only the start I would need to get a job and also make it seem like Rachel is actually around and will have to come up with a cover story when child services show up and she isn't there but I all that could wait because I was happy and I hadn't felt that way in so long.

There was no point in going to school when we got back to town so we went straight to the house. I didn't hurt as much as to walk into the door but it still stung perhaps it always will.

"About those papers?" Rachel asked. Ah right, my blackmail. I went to my room and pulled them from my closet.

"Here they are all of them. I would destroy them, if anyone finds them it's bad news for me to now." She only snorted a laugh as she walked to the fireplace. She lit them with her lighter and dropped them inside.

"So who had collected all of this?" She asked turning the fire with the metal poll.

"Chris." I lied it wasn't my father who had found every document of her wrong doings of her past it was my Mother.

"I see…"

"You're free to go. I know you have no real want to stay here and take care of me and Reina. You've done the part I asked you to do. When it comes to child services we can tell them that you keep your current job in Columbus and that's why you aren't here. You may have to make the occasional visit thought so the town don't noticed." She nodded her face void.

"Rhonda are you sure you can take care of Reina by yourself?"

"Of course, I was doing it long before now."

"Okay. I'll be heading out then." Her things were all together so it only took a few moments before she was at the door. "Call me if anything happens and I'll also stay in touch too. You got quite a bit of money and the house is paid for so you won't have to worry about that but utilities run high in it so try not to turn on the heat until the last possible moment. Well I'll see you."

"Wait. Here I think you will appreciate these more than me." I handed her the velvet box the held the pearl earrings. She was stunned, wide eyed and mouth open. She held the box with gentle fingers.

"You're just going to give them to me."  
"I was planning to pawn them off but maybe with you they will last longer." She bit her lip holding them close to her chest.

"Thank you Rhonda."

It was a surreal feeling. For the first time since my accident I could sit and breathe. I had made it through school (just a week but still), the fear of returning to the house and winning the custody battle. A lot had happened in just a couple weeks. I still had a long way to go and there will be more issues to arise but as I sat at the table placed in the back of the long narrow kitchen dinner cooking and Reina doing homework if felt that everything that had happen to us over the summer was just a dream. Although I shouldn't have a part of me anticipated my parents to walk in at any moment. And the same part of me knew if that happened I would be back in a nightmare.

The next few days went off without much indent and it seemed the school had gotten over me which was a blessing. Brett would still carry my bags for me to my morning classes and I'd say we had gotten pretty close in that time. It actually made me not look forward to getting this cast off but that wouldn't be till December. It wasn't till we made it to the cafeteria that I realized what today was.  
Nessie sat at her seat in the center of our lunch table. It was weird how high my mood lifted. I was in a good mood today but seeing her made it better. Should I read into that?

"Good to see ya again." I said taking a seat.

"My purgatory was long and hard but I'm back." She laughed. "By the way here's my apology letter." She handed me a thick envelope.

"You know I wasn't upset."

"Yea but my parents are making me."

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen? Or your parents in Germany."

"My parents." She gave a coy smile, had I missed a joke.

"I thought what you did was cool, defiantly made the assembly more exciting. Sorry Liz," Brett said.

"Well while I agree it did make it more exciting I haven't heard the end of it my mom won't stop bring it up at dinner. She thinks you're a bad influence." Lizbeth said to Nessie.

"So do you like to sing and preform?" asked Kyle.

"Yea, though I don't really get to preform outside of my family. But I do have a YouTube channel."

"Really! What do you do? What's your username?"

"Carlie Cullen and I do covers of songs."

"That's so cool. Carson does art tutorials." Carson looked up at the mention of her name. I held back a laugh it was obvious she hadn't been paying attention to anything.

"Ah yea, CarsonColor is my Username."

"You know you said you don't get chances to preform, why not do so at the bon fire. Every year we have one the Thursday before homecoming weekend and you wouldn't get in trouble for it this time."

"That would be nice I'm already on strike two." I let the others keep the conversation up as I ate. Like the first time I had sat with Nessie I noticed the usually combination of her food and I also saw some of the disgust on the faces of the others so at least it wasn't only me.

"Rhonda." It was Carson.

"I won't be able to take you to Cleveland this weekend. My dad is coming up so." Right we were going to go to the pawn shop.

"It's okay; you should spend time with your dad, maybe next weekend?" I tried to reassure her it was fine but I could tell she was still bothered that our plans got cancelled. Carson is to me and Lizbeth what I am to Reina. The adult.

A few minutes before the bell rang Nessie had disposed of our trays and gathered my thing and we head for our class. As we walked people would turn and stare, at her. It didn't make me feel awkward in fact I felt entitled. About what though that she was a decent human being helping a crippled girl?

"Why did you want to go to Cleveland this weekend?" She heard?

"I was going through some old stuff that I wanted to take to the pawn store closes one is in Cleveland."

"Ah, well if you want you could come with me. I'm going this weekend."

"You drive?" Nessie was a freshmen but she did look older than others in our class.

"No but Bella and I were going to go if you wanted you could come with us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Beside Bella would actually like to meet you. She likes to meet all my friends."

"Friends?"

"We are friends aren't we?"

"Yea it's odd that your cousin wants to meet me."

"Bella has always been more than a cousin to me. The person I can always go to truly she's my best friend. But she worries about me too. Really my whole family does. They want me to have normal experiences but…" she took a long pause unsure of what to say. "Anyway she would like to meet you."

"Ah yea I'll go if it's okay."

"Great were going Sunday morning."

That Friday nothing happened though Nessie did remind me several times to be ready at 9:00 her and Bella would be there. It had worked out great really. Reina was invited to stay the night at the Clearwater's and they would bring her back later that evening so I wouldn't have to leave her home alone.

So that morning I waited at the staircase that led to the unused second floor listening for the sound of a car. I had separated all the items into three boxes and they waited next to the door.

It was overcast today and would most likely poor down later that evening so I went with the practical decision of jeans and a long-sleeved light shirt. That's the thing about Ohio it's wet and rainy but humid all the time. I had also packed a couple of plastic bags to wrap around the foot of my cast to prevent water from getting in.

The knock at the door surprised me. I hadn't even heard the car. Standing on the other side was Nessie and Bella. Suddenly I felt completely underdressed and haggard.

Nessie stood in her bright yellow rain jacket that tied around the waist and flared out like a skirt dark denim jeans and knee high purple boots. Her hair was clamped back with a bret but still the red ringlets laid softly on her shoulders. Nessie was beautiful not just outwardly but I could feel it coming from inside her in the way she smiled and spoke. It was too much.

Bella did not help to keep me from getting overwhelmed. I had seen her but not so close. She was not as flashy with her clothes instead she wore a muted green jacket, jeans and black heeled ankle boots. She kept her brown hair down and slicked back. And her gold eyes shined. She was just as beautiful as Nessie and seeing the two of them together made me see how much they looked alike. Same pale skin, nose line and eyebrow structure, both also petite Bella more so.

"You ready?" Asked Nessie in her musical voice. God I hope I wasn't staring.

"Yea just have these boxes." Nessie and Bella went to them. "There kinda heavy." Nessie had pickup hers with no effort and Bella got the other two like it was nothing.

"Don't worry we can handle it." Bella laughed out. The two of them took the boxes to the car as I limped my way out only to be hit with another shock. A sleek silver Mercedes-Benz SUV, I didn't know much about cars but it certainly would have cost a pretty penny.

"That's your cousin's car?" I asked as Nessie helped me down the stairs.

"Yea it was a gift."

"Nice gift." I fumbled into the back and let the crutch lay on the floor of the car. The car barely made a rumble when Bella stared it. No wonder I didn't hear them. Cleveland wasn't too far about a half an hour. Nessie keep the time occupied by telling me what she wanted to get on this trip.

She had several items she including some blank CDs, some guitar strings a new microphone for her recording and a few other things. She had also told me that as soon as reservations were done at her house she'd be able to start recording again. Turns out that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had put a recording studio in her room. Literally, sound proof and equipment right in her room.

Were they encouraging her to follow her dreams? Expensive way to do so. But I guess they have money with Bella's car and Nessie studio not to mention the designer brand clothes they wear. Perhaps if I and Reina had been put into the system we could've been adopted by them doesn't seem so bad then.

When we got into Cleveland we went to the pawn shop first. It was a more popular one and had good reviews even though it looked like a hole in the wall. The place was overflowing with things that didn't seem to have a rhyme or reason to them and it smelled like old people. I had called the night before so someone was there waiting to go over the stuff. While I haggled with the guy Nessie and Bella looked around. After about 20 minutes we had come to an agreement 600 for everything and he had even through in the two records that Nessie had found.

"That was a lot of stuff you pawned are your sure you wanted to give it away." Bella asked. Her voice was sweetly smooth and it took me a couple seconds longer to answer.

"Ah, yea it was just collecting dust in our house so it'll find a better home this way."

"Well then the book store is just a couple blocks up and then the guitar shop."

"Tell me about yourself Rhonda."

I looked up at Bella and met her eyes in the mirror. I felt like I was in the middle of an interview. "Umm, well I'm fifteen and have always lived in Valley View. I'm pretty good at math and science but lacking in everything else. I have a sister."

"Ah a sister what's her name?"

"Reina, she just turned 12 in July she's in seventh grade right now. She plans to try out for the volleyball, practices every night but I know she'll get it she's always been athletic."

"I can tell you care about her."

"I always wanted a sister." Nessie said which revised a side way glance from Bella.

"You have your brother so you not completely alone." I replied. For a second she seemed confused.

"Yea Edward…he doesn't count."

"So what are your hobbies?"

Hobbies? Did I have any? Taking care of Reina but that's not a hobby. I couldn't remember ever doing anything fun for myself in the last five years.

"When I was really young like eight I use to ride horses. I even did some competitions."

"You've ridden on horses!?" Nessie had turned completely around in her seat.

"Yea I had one of my own, Scarlet. Lizbeth's mom owns a barn and takes care of them that's where she is now they bought her when we had to sell."

"I've never seen a horse in real life."

"I'm sure Lizbeth would let you come and see them they have a lot, their own and the ones that they board."

"Really oh I can't wait that would be so mu—" Bella cleared her throat indicating to Nessie to stop. They shared a look and Nessie sat back down and face forward.

I had missed something important but I feel that happens a lot between Nessie and her family. Something is unsaid between them and her attitude changes.

We pulled up to the local book store. It was a small little thing with a limited selection but Bella had an idea of what she wanted and already had several books in hand. I wasn't much of a reader unless they were comic books. Would that be a hobby? I instead stayed next to all the overpriced Knick knacks.

"Have you found anything you liked?" Nessie came up next to me setting her pile of books down.

"Oh I'm just looking."

"You're not going to buy anything?"

"Probably not I mean this key chain is cute but I don't even have my permit." It was a tiny voodoo doll chain with an oversize head probably from some book.

"Are you girls ready?" Bella asked. We both nodded and they headed to check out. It didn't take us to long in the guitar shop and with everything done Bella took us to a Grill and Bar for lunch.

After the waiter had gotten his eyeful of Nessie and Bella he had sat us at a tall table in the front next to the window. I and Nessie placed our order but Bella only got water.

"I'll be right back." Nessie said darting off to the bathroom. I felt a little uncomfortable being left alone with Bella so I keep my eyes on the clouds rolling in.

"She was really excited that you came with us." I turned back to Bella. "Renesmee hasn't had much experience with others outside her family. So going to town and hanging out with someone it's all new to her and she's excited. So thanks for being her friend you'll never know how much it means to me."

"Renesmee? Oh Nessie. Thank you for letting me come and I really haven't done much."

Bella huffed, "God I hate that stupid nickname. Her mother gave her the name Renesmee she should go by it."

"Alright Isabella. I'll start going by the name my mother gave me when you start going by the one your mother gave you." Nessie said coming back to her seat. Bella gave her a sour look just as our food came.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" The waiter asked.

"No thank you really." The waiter stood there for a moment in a gaze before walking away. "Actually I have to pick up a couple of things for my brothers and sisters. Will you two be okay by yourselves?" We both nodded. "I'll be back here in an hour or so." Like that she was out the door but not before the waiter handed her a napkin likely to have his number on it.

"She's nice. I can see why your close."

"Yea I've always been close to everyone in my family." She sounded sad like the statement was no longer true. We ate and talked about school. Nessie told me about the last town they lived in up in Maine. She gave me more detail about her family and I told her more about mine. Surprisingly neither of us mentioned our parents. After about a half an hour the restaurant was getting full with the lunch rush so we decided to walk around the block while we waited for Bella.

"Oh my god I forgot about this place." I said as I sprinted to the door. "This place has the best Frappuccino." We both went into the coffee house.

"What's a Frappuccino?"

"Pretty much a caffeinated milkshake but they are so good. I've only been in here a handful of times but each time it's been great. Go ahead and order something it'll be on me as a thank you for the trip up."

"You don't have to buy me anything."

"No I want to, as your friend."

We both got a snickers Frappuccino and waited in the coffee house. It had been about twenty minutes before Bella called she was at the restaurant so throwing away our drinks we head back.

On the ride back Nessie seemed off. She wasn't talking and her face was sullen. Even Bella noticed the sudden shift. Just before we reached my house she spoke up.

"I don't feel good," followed by a long loud drawn out groan of her stomach.

"Did you eat something you shouldn't have?" Bella asked, Nessie only moan in response.

"Are you going to make it?" I asked. I quickly went through my purse finding the plastic bags I had brought to keep my cast from getting water on them and handed it to her. She took it and laid back into her seat.

Bella hit the gas and pulled up in front of my house. Leaving the car running she helped me out and up to the door. "Sorry for Renesmee."

"No it's alright I hope she gets better thank you for taking me." She only nodded before sprinting down the stairs faster than I thought possible. I waved by as they drove away.

I got inside and called Reina to ask when she'd be home and went through my purse. I'll have to take the money to the bank tomorrow. I was about to sat my bag down when I noticed something.

The voodoo key chain from the book store, I hadn't bought it. Did Nessie? How did she get it into my bag without me noticing? I had 600 dollars just sitting in here I was pretty protective of it the whole day. I smiled clipping it onto my house key. I don't know how you do it Nessie but thank you.

A/N: Nessie's back in this chapter and we finally get to meet on of the core Cullens. More characters will come into play as the story progresses but really the focus is going to be Rhonda and Nessie. Anyway let me know what you think so far.


End file.
